The widespread adoption of sophisticated mobile devices amongst the public, coupled with the increasing use by many systems of carefully curated, public-facing applications, websites, and other interfaces has given rise to an expectation amongst many users that requests and commands issued from a mobile device can be readily processed in a seamless fashion, regardless of the complexity, sophistication, compatibility, and/or independence of the multiple disparate systems that such request and commands implicate.
As with many technological advancements, the development, adoption, and deployment of technologies that are capable of readily processing requests and commands issued from mobile devices and/or other systems that are unrelated to and otherwise independent of the recipient system has been uneven across regions and industries. While many new communication protocols have emerged and become adopted in some areas, many legacy systems and communication protocols remain in use. As a result, the generation and transmission of messages from one system to intended recipients outside of that particular system must often contend with environments that include numerous disparate systems that are not fully compatible and have otherwise limited functionality. This widespread non-uniformity of system architecture, communication protocols, and functionality can be particularly problematic in contexts where the proper transmission and receipt of automated messages is highly time sensitive.